Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to methods of using a skin retractor and prop device, and in particular methods using the device to provide hands-free traction and counter-traction at the leading edge of dissection.
Background of the Related Art
Due to advances in cosmesis, such as autologous reconstruction and implant-based reconstruction, surgeries are being performed with increasingly more complex and intricate procedures. For instance, mastectomies and similar surgeries may be conducted through incisions that are sized and positioned for optimizing cosmesis, which typically includes performing surgeries through small incisions. While performing mastectomies, the plane between the subcutaneous tissue and the glandular tissue of the breast is dissected by traction and counter-traction applied to the skin and breast tissue. Yet, the nature of mastectomy surgery generally results in a large skin flap under which the surgeon must operate if such surgery is to be performed through a small incision. This can significantly reduce the surgeon's visualization, thereby increasing risks associated with incomplete removal of breast tissue, bleeding, and/or injury to the skin flap.
Other surgeries may also include splaying and/or retracting skin and tissue away from an area of operation. These can include eye surgery, neck surgery, abdominal surgery, etc. Some of these do not result in a skin flap, but nonetheless involve manipulation of skin and other tissue so as to prevent it from interfering with the surgical procedure. The tendency of this skin and tissue to reform or rebound back to its natural position can also reduce the surgeon's visualization and increase risks associated such surgeries.